Inocent Tena - The Deleted Scene
by KaylaDestroyer
Summary: Hey guys, I'm back! Here's a old scene from Inocent Tena before the story even existed! Plz read and tell me what you think in a review!


Inocent Tena - The Deleted Scene

Flynn groaned as he hauled Boris onto a piece of ice, looking at his crew mates. The large boar seemed fine, and Silas was perched on their large ice flow comfortably. Squint was laying motionless on the ice, his tiny, drenched, furry little body frighteningly still. Scared, Flynn quickly made his way around to the bunny and pressed down on him, causing Squint to cough up a ton of water. He sat up and hacked for a moment, water spewing out of his mouth. After regaining his composure, he gave one last cough and wiped his mouth dry with one arm. "Squint? Are you alright?" Flynn asked worriedly.

The rabbit smiled dazedly up at him. "Yeah, I'm great." he drawled dizzily. "I feel like I've been hit with a tsunami wave though.

"Aye, what happened?" Boris asked in a gruff voice. "And where's Gupta?" The crowd of animals looked around, Silas finally spotting Gupta floating on his back some yards away.

"I'm coming Gupta!" Flynn shouted, diving down and swimming over to the badger. Once safely on board the ice floe, Gupta angrily complained about what had led to the pirates' current predicament.

"That blasted whale blasted us all into watery oblivion!" he sputtered. Squint scowled.

"I'd like to rip out all its blubber and make myself a bouncy house out of it!" he said with malicious intent, before letting out one of his signature crazy, evil laughs. He suddenly sat up straight and gasped.

"Where's Strength of Stealth?" he fretted, looking all around. The other crew members searched too, Flynn leaving them to swim through the water and check out the immediate area. But the fish-bone dagger was not to be found. Squint twitched, nose wiggling, lips trembling, eyes watering, and his ears pinning themselves to his head. He then burst out sobbing violently (even that he wasn't soft at) and curled into a furry ball, devastated. Flynn wrapped his front flippers around the small animal, sad for his loss. Squint's entire frame racked with his sobs.

The rabbit was soon passed on to the comforting hold of Gupta, who wore a sad frown as he stroked Squint's long ears. "Oh, my security and sanity, she's gone!" he wailed. Boris gently dug his snout into the rabbit's side.

"There there Squint. You can always get another knife." Silas encouraged, flapping over with a small smile.

"Yes, you could have, a 'Strength of Stealth II!" Gupta offered optimistically. Squint pulled away from him and sniffled, wiping away a tear.

"Yeah, you're right." he said. "I'll need Raz's help though. She was always good at making weapons." Gupta looked around in puzzlement.

"Where is she, anyway?" he asked. Everyone looked around at each other. Flynn set off through the water once more, but came back just like his search for the knife. There was a moment of silence as the surviving members of the crew stared at each other, unable to comprehend their loss. Then Squint burst out bawling again, and Flynn pulled him close, tears leaking out of his own eyes.

"Don't worry Squint. We'll...we'll get her back."

"Yeah, but it will take even longer for me to get a new knife!" The elephant seal frowned and slapped the rabbit. Squint slapped him back. Gupta rolled his eyes as they two engaged in a slap war.

"Knock it off!" Silas shouted, flapping his wings and pronouncing the 'i' as if it were a long 'e'. "We must head back to the island where we take shore leave. From there we can work on finding Raz and Squint's knife. All agreed?"

"Agreed." was the unanimous reply. Flynn began swimming them back to the island, worried for their kangaroo shipmate. What if they never saw her again?

* * *

Raz groaned, and opened her eyes slowly. She was upright, and her fur was soaked. The first thing she saw was the vast ocean spread before her, and smiled. She tried to move, but found that there was no ground under her feet. She tried to look down, but found that her head wouldn't move. She pulled at it for a moment, before getting it unstuck from the rock wall behind her. Her neck flopped uselessly for a moment, and her eyes widened upon finding that she was somehow suspended in the air with nothing but a twenty foot drop into the water below her.

She lifted her head and looked from side to side, noticing that her arms were stuck to the wall behind her. She pulled until both her arms detached themselves, as well as her upper back. However, that was when her entirety began to peel off the wall. She slumped over as her back slowly detached itself. "Oh no, no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no NO!" she screamed as she plunged into the ocean. Raz hit the water with a loud smack, before sinking under. Her head surged back up, coughing and spluttering.

"Flynn!" she called out. "Gupta? Squint! Silas?" She let out a cough. "Shira?" she called out, willing for someone to help her, even if it was the traitor. "Anyone?" she called as she righted herself, staying afloat.

She looked around desperately; kangaroos were excellent swimmers yes, but she couldn't bob in the water forever. She would tire eventually, and tiring meant going under, and going under meant drowning. Raz was not ready to drown. Keeping her head above water, she began paddling toward the rock wall, swimming alongside it and hoping for a place to get out of the water. But it was hopeless. She panted, kicking her feet and looking around for something to hold onto. Raz suddenly spotted a large log floating in the water, among other, smaller debris.

Sighing with relief she swam over and latched onto the log, draping as much of herself as she could over it in case she fell asleep. She laid her head on the rough wood, tired and lonely. She shivered in the chilly air, missing her shipmates. And what had happened to Gutt? She suddenly spotted his bone sword floating in the water, and froze. That sword was always either in two places; her pouch or Gutt's hand. She watched it float on, loath to disturb it.

She would never know what happened to Gutt, therefore she would never know the fate of his sword. They were both mysteries she didn't want to think about. Too tired to paddle herself in any direction, she closed her eyes and let the sea take her to where she needed to be. The ocean waters had always cared for her. More than her actual parents did. She had been abandoned after leaving her mother's pouch for the last time, although she never understood why. She let her claws dangle in the water, the ocean rocking her log back and forth soothingly.

She could still remember; the dark, warm confines of the pouch, (until of course she became big enough for her head to stick out all the time) her mother's soft fur, (pink-ish purple and white like her own) the sweet milk, all early and comforting memories. She often enjoyed jumping into the pouch and practically doing a somersault before popping her head back out. She would turn onto her side and and snuggle into her mother when she slept, night or day. And her mother had always shown her the greatest compassion and motherly love. Her father had smiled and admired her from afar many times, as though afraid to touch the tiny being that was his daughter. But at night he would sit and rock her, smiling at her softly and cradling her in his arms. She assumed her mother would always place her in the pouch after she had fallen asleep.

Raz sighed sleepily, briefly reviewing all the times she had sailed by herself after being abandoned, letting the sea carry her everywhere. It had always brought her to plentiful islands, full of grass, mushrooms, and fresh water. Then her mind drifted off into a comfortable sleep, as her log ride drifted through the ocean, having been caught by some current that would take the kangaroo somewhere safe. Raz knew this with every fiber of her being. The ocean would take care of her. Because no one else would.

* * *

Raz awoke with a wide yawn, her sleeping form having been jarred by her log ride hitting something. Rubbing her eyes, she looked up to see that she had reached a yellow beach. Carefully, she stood up in the knee deep water and stretched, before crouching down to begin hopping up the beach. However, something brushed against the back of her leg, and she looked behind herself to see a familiar bone knife. Eyes widening, she bent down and grasped the weapon in her paw, examining it fondly. "Squint?" she asked quietly, then began looking around excitedly. "Squint!" she called out.

"Flynn? Gupta?" She searched the surrounding ocean hopefully, but frowned as no one came into sight. She tucked the knife into her pouch as the reality that she might never see her shipmates again hit her like a tidal wave. Her face became sad and her ears more droopy than normal. "I'll keep it safe for him." she whispered, then turned and hopped up the beach. She looked around as she hopped over the ground, finding the area strangely familiar.

She suddenly spotted a very familiar creature up high in a tree. "A koala?" she murmured, eyes widening. "But, but that means that I'm..." she looked around frantically, suddenly realizing where the ocean had taken her. She turned and hopped speedily back to the beach, staring out at the water, perplexed and afraid. "Why? Why did you bring me back here?" she called out to the waves. "I can'...I can' stay!"

"Why not?" Raz whirled around, reaching a hand into her pouch and retrieving her prized corckscrew-shell spear. She aimed it at the throat of the kangaroo behind her with a glare.

"Who are ya?!" she snapped in a demanding tone. The other kangaroo's eyes widened, and they took a hop back. Raz took a hop forwards, keeping the stranger within her grasp. "Are ya' gonna' speak or stand the'ah like a barnacle? Cause if yer' goin' fer' the second option I won't hesitate ta' cut out that tongue of yer's." she threatened.

"Yer' no ordinary sheila." A deep voice replied. Raz tensed; this was a jack, not to mention a good bit taller than her. She inwardly cursed her feminine genes of short height, but kept her ferocious front.

"I won't ask ya' again. What's yer' name?" The jack smirked and chuckled.

"So demanding, so bold. I suppose you know how to use your little 'spear' too?" he asked mockingly. Raz's glare deepened, and her grip tightened. Her teeth ground in rage, but she kept herself in check.

"I know how ta' use a lotta' things that could kill ya' with one blow." she replied. "Now are ya' gonna' tell me yer' name or am I gonna' make a wood carving outta' ya'?" The jack gave a laugh.

"The name's Jae. What's yours?"

"...Raz."

"Ah, Raz. Now there's a fine name. So Raz, why don' I take ya' on a tour of the area? Maybe once ya' see some of the land you'll decide ta' find a mob." He held out one hand, giving her a stare that said no one refused him. She lowered her spear, but didn't approach him.

"I suppose life here's changed a good bit?"

"I don't know when ya' were last 'ere, but I'm sure you'll like anythin' that's new." Raz eyed him. She opened pouch and let her spear drop inside, then let it snap shut, not taking her eyes of Jae. The jack blinked at her, apparently out of shock.

"Alright then. Show me around." Raz agreed. Jae nodded and began hopping inland. Raz hesitantly followed him. Jae showed her vast expances of grassland, all plentiful of water and food, other mobs having already made home in them. Raz fondly stared at the happy mothers and their joeys, but turned her mind away from such thoughts. Family like that was not for her.

The only place that she had ever felt she truly belonged was with her ship mates. Gutt might have been a little too overbearing...okay, too overbearing in general. But the rest of the crew had always treated her like a sister. They were a rough and tumble, gangly group, but never sought to truly hurt each other. That was what Raz liked about them. And they stuck together, except when Gutt's fury had overruled his mind and he had left Shira behind. Presently the two kangaroos stopped hopping, Jae turning to Raz with a smile.

"So?" Raz shrugged.

"It's very nice. Quite similah' to what I remembah', actually. I'm just...no' good with...big groups."

"It could be a small group if that's what you need." Raz blinked at him in confusion. "Just you and I." The female frowned, then smirked.

"Yeh...it's gonna' take a good deal more than that ta' get mah' affections." she replied. "I'll find meself a nice cave, near the watering hole." she said, turning to the direction of the main water source she took a hop, then turned her head back to Jae, and hand on her hip and a mischievous smirk on her face. "Ya' can come visit if ya' like. Thanks again for the tour!" With that she continued on her merry way. She heard Jae murmur behind her, and smiled. Clearly he fell easily for a pretty face, however he didn't know of her pirate-enhanced ways.

"Nevah' thought I had that pretty of a face though..." Raz shook this thought off. There were things to do. Things to prepare for.

* * *

**Hey everyone! So yeah, I'm back! I haven't caught up on all the reading to do yet, but I really wanted to post something, so this here is basically the original version of chapter 2 from Inocent Tena. Originally, this was the beginning of an entirely different story, but I ended up merging the second part where Raz meets Jae into Inocent Tena. Dedicated to all the people who have missed me and those I have missed! I will do more stuff on FF as soon as I can! Plz leave a review! :D**

**And for those who ever wondered, 'Inocent Tena' is in an African language. It means 'Innocent Again'.**


End file.
